1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to climber-type hunting platforms such as deer stands and the like, and more particularly relates to a hand climber-type deer stand which protectively covers the hunter or observer during foul weather.
2. General Background
During activities as hunting, photography, the observation of wildlife, or the like, it is often desirable for the participant to be elevated a distance above the earth's surface by occupying a position a number of feet above the ground on a tree, a pole or the like.
In remote wooded or forest areas, elevation above the ground can be a problem, since an elevated platform cannot often be easily constructed. Permanent structures are usually not mobile, restricting the user to a single location on subsequent trips. One solution is to ascend a selected tree found at the place in the forest or wooded area where the user wishes to operate.
Various devices have been patented which have attempted to solve this problem by elevating an observer, hunter or the like a distance above the ground where he is able to observe a large amount of surrounding territory while being somewhat hidden from game animals which occupy the underlying terrain.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111 issued to James E. Baker, there is provided a "Hand Climber Accessory for Tree Climbing Hunting Platforms" which attempts to solve the problem of providing an elevated platform from which hunters could pursue their sport.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,765 issued to Clarance Furgerson provides a "Hand Climber for Use with Tree Climing Platform".
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,891 there is seen an Observation Stand which could be used for primarily hunting deer, the stand including a supporting frame which is attached around a tree to provide a pair of vertically aligned trunions. The trunions receive a rotatable housing which can be manipulated by a person's foot. The housing also includes removable panels, the upper panels being transparent.
A portable enclosure is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,536 with the enclosure providing a backrest, a seat, and a canopy which are all supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,460,649, issued to James E. Baker, the same inventor of U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,111, shows a Tree Climbing--Hunting Platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,419,108 issued to F. L. Mobbs provides a Portable Tree Stand.
Another portable tree stand is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,320 issued to T. V. Jones.
A U-shaped rail is mounted on a frame and a shroud encloses the tree stand in a device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,474.
A tree climbing stand and loop is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,645.
The above patents describe structures designed to climb the tree but afford little or no protection to the occupant once the tree is an elevated position. Many of these devices are used during the harshest portion of the year, namely in the winter, and are used at an elevation where wind chill factors are elevated from that at ground level. The result of all this is that hunters are often subjected to the hazards of high winds, temperature, rain, and the like. This becomes accutely dangerous in the case of a hunter who might be elderly, handicapped, or of more frail stature.
The present invention solves these prior art problems and shortcomings by providing an enclosed deer stand structure which still allows the hunter to ascend a tree with the apparatus.